This invention relates to an endoscope ocular device to be fitted with a photographic camera.
With an endoscope whose ocular section is fitted with a photographic camera, electrical contacts are generally provided on the oscular section in an exposed state. The electrical contacts are directly connected to an electric power source through the endoscope and are normally rendered alive. A person, who happens to touch the electrical contacts receives an electrical shock with possible danger. Therefore, the electrical contacts are provided in a cavity formed in an ocular section opening in a state unlikely to be touched by a person.
However, a chemical solution used to disinfect the endoscope ocular section tends to be carried into the cavity, presenting considerable difficulties in being wiped off. Further drawbacks experienced in the past are that the endoscope is sometimes left unused with the chemical solution still retained in the cavity, resulting in an electric shock to the operator by short circuiting or in damage to the ocular section; and the electrical contact formed in the cavity because of its hard accessibility for wiping, is subject to oxidation and chemical corrosion, giving rise to obstruction of electrical conduction.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an endoscope ocular device which is so constructed that a person who happens to touch the ocular device stripped of a photographic camera is less exposed to an electric shock, and the electrical contacts are formed in that part of the surface of the ocular device which is easily accessible for wiping.